Sleep Away Freya
by Maganda Araw
Summary: retelling of sleeping beauty
1. Chapter 1: Inviting Beauties

Sleep Away Freya

Chapter 1 Inviting Beauties

Long ago during the ages of castles and knights, there was a small traveler's kingdom called Amayeta. Amayeta is located between the two rural kingdoms called Cantara and Torrell. Cantara and Torrell are two large kingdoms which is known for its resources in their mining. They stock and trade precious metals and jewels all over the world. The roads and pathways are long and hard between the two kingdoms so Amayeta lives off of the travelers, nobles, and rich men that past by. The royal families of the three kingdoms are the best of friends, now. The streets of Amayeta are filled with market places, inns, and places to rest. The villages of Amayeta are friendly to each other and their kingdom. There is hardly any poverty and there's always enough to go around.

King Ronald Francis Balthasar III and Queen Sadia Amira Balthasar love their small kingdom. But their love for Amayeta wasn't enough for them. Several times the royal couple has tried to have a baby. The king and queen of Cantara, King Richmond Charleston I and Queen Belle Calla Charleston, had given birth to their second child, a cute baby boy named Channer. This made Queen Sadia want a baby even more but, alas, her child would always die before the birth. A year later King Elroy Kingsley XI and Queen Amalia Basil Kingsley of Torrell had their first child, another baby boy, Leonard. King Ronald could see his wife getting more and more depressed. So he prayed to the heavens one more time and went to a local priest to perform a holy ritual on Queen Sadia. Nine months after Leonard was born in autumn, during the winter, Queen Sadia had her first baby girl named Freya for her magical beauty. It was then time for the world to know about their precious daughter.

At the Amayeta castle there is a ball celebrating the miracle of the royal family's first daughter. Many nobles and kings from across the country are there to see an opportunity to make friends with King Ronald. Many nobles and kings brought their own children and babies to create bonds with King Ronald and other kingdoms. But the most important people there are the families of Cantara and Torrell. They have the first decision of allowing their child to marry Freya.

The royal throne room's stone walls are decorated in beautiful colors and fabric. Everyone is dressed from outrageous to simple ball gowns and children running around. The sounds of babies and children playing fills the room. Fairies, dressed in their finest, follow their maiden master's daughters around, talk with their master, and some fairies play with theirs. From the great doorway and to the steps of thrones there is a long strip of carpet meant for a pathway. At the end there is a golden baby carriage meant for baby Freya.

The horns play and a short man with a stubby nose shout at people to clear the pathway. People rustle around to get a good spot.

"Clear the way! Clear the way! Ye's king and queen are arriving!" the short man yells. Horns play again. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to introd'ce ye to the new ladies-in-waiting!"

At the balcony to te left the curtains part and reveal four lovely fairies in varying age groups. They wear sparkling hair pieces and dazzling gowns.

"The first maiden is Lady Winter!" the short man shouts and then his eyes go wide as he takes a look upon Winter.

Winter is the oldest and has chosen to stay in her late twenties. She has shiny black hair, with bluish white eyes, and snowy light skin. She bears a beauty no other human can have. Winter has a fair hourglass shaped body and nice facial features. She wears a gown of a soft flowing white in three layers, the sleeves are a foggy fabric where you can almost see her skin. In fairy culture there is no shun of showing skin. Winter's hair is tied up like a braided reef with thin purple ribbons at the sides and small purple daisies. Winter floats down like a snowflake from the stone balcony, lands on the carpet pathway, and walks to the baby carriage to take her place next to it.

"Next is- the b-bea...utiful Lady Spring." the short man falters at the end. Everyone can see why.

Spring is the second oldest and has chosen to stay in her early twenties, nineteen or twenty. She has moisturized light brown hair that waves in big curls at the end, big sparkling brown eyes, tan skin, and incredible facial features. Spring's gown is a soft lighter green and flows into darker greens to the hem of the dress and covers her feet. She had decided to go with fairy culture and wear a gown where parts of her skin show. The sleeves are short and lightly ruffled and the dress has a u-shaped neckline. Embarrassingly Spring is known for her big breasts. It also hugs her slimming hourglass body nicely. Spring bears a side low ponytail with a white daffodil at the tie. As Spring floats down like a petal in the wind. all men's eyes are turned at her with mouths open. Women turn their men away in anger and look at Spring with jealousy. As Spring lands she stumbles a bit and the short stocky man swiftly goes to aide her.

"Thank you sir." Spring says, her voice like an angle's song.

The man stumbles, himself, when he sees the beauty of those eyes staring back at him. Spring takes her spot next to Winter on the right side of the carriage.

"I believe there are many wandering eyes in this room this night Spring." Winter whispers at Spring. Spring giggles under her breath.

The short man clears his throat and reports back to his duties.

"Introducing Lady Summer." he chokes and turns away at Summer before he has a heart attack.

Summer is the third youngest and stays in her middle teen ages, sixteen and seventeen. She has long curly red hair, forest green eyes, and lightly tanned fair skin. Summer has luscious pink lips and a slimming yet big bottom. She is wearing a sleeveless light yellow dress with rhinestones the shape of an eight pointed star at her breast with a yellow shawl. Summer isn't as gorgeous as Spring but she's up there. She has red ribbon hair curled down and has a white rose flower cap with a white veil up to her shoulders. Summer flies down as gracefully as a swan and slowly walks with a smile on her face to the left side of the carriage.

"You were right Winter. Too many wandering eyes." Spring laughs.

The short man rubs his eyes and prepares himself for the next lady.

"And finally young Lady Autumn." this time the man turns away from the face of Autumn before he sins.

Autumn is at the age of twelve and is the youngest. She has blond hair that cuts a few inches under the shoulder and bangs just above the eyebrows. Autumn has the bluest eyes you'll ever see like two pools of pure water but as you look more into them it's like traveling through the cool crystal oceans. Autumn wears a brown dress that looks almost like a maid outfit with white lining. At the waist is a white tie and at the breast a white brown ribbon. In her hair is a beaded headband in vintage patterns and two blue flower ribbons.

Autumn has a fake subtle smile on her face although in her head she is saying, "_I wish we didn't have to do this. People are looking at me with questionable eyes and the short man down there is undoable ugly. You can tell his eyes are wandering at Spring."_

Autumn tries to float down as gracefully as Summer did but can't. As she lands she has to bend to catch her balance and spins around once. Her hair flips as she turns with a welcoming smile on her face. One leg balancing__as she spins her hands clutching and lifting her dress a little in gain her balance in the best way possible. Boys her age turn and see the movements she doing with eyes wide. Autumn stops her self with hands behind her back and does a little giggle to remove attention from her failed landing. Boys sigh at her giggle and instantly fall in love. Autumn walks over to stand next to Summer.

"Graceful as a swan." Summer whispers.

"Hush." Autumn glares back.

The short man clears his throat once again, "Ladies and Gentlemen make way for your King and Queen and your new princess, Freya!"

King Ronald And Queen Sadia walk down the path linked arm to arm. Queen Sadia holds the bundled Freya with one arm. Freya is wrapped in a silky pink blanket and is soundly asleep. Queen Sadia exchanges smiles with everyone as she arrives at the baby carriage. She sets Freya inside and clutches the king's hand. Freya wakes up with a slight smile on her face. Her eyes are a bluish green, big, and has long lashes. Freya shows little stables of blond hair. Autumn looks at her with excitement and squeezes Summer's arm. Summer gently touches Freya's cheek and Winter and Spring clutch each other. The king turns around and face the guests.

"People of Hera! Your new princess Freya Saida Balthasar!" The king shouts with his arms in his hair. His voices echoes through the room as everyone claps and cheers with him. "May the new princes see her." His hand greets the royal couples of Cantara and Torrell.

Queen Belle and Queen Amalia walk with their children to the carriage. Queen Belle's son, Channer wants to see Freya first. Channer supports himself at the edge of the carriage balancing on the tips of his toes and stares at the baby girl with wonder. Queen Amalia lowers herself little to let her son, Leonard, see her as he's bundled in his blanket.

"You see her Channer? There's your new wife." Queen Belle whispers at her son. She picks him up and joins her husband in the crowd.

Queen Amalia and Leonard walk into the crowd too. The king makes a gesture to the fairies to let them do the offering of gifts now. Winter steps up to the carriage first. She smiles at Freya.

"Remember one gift and one gift only from each of us. That's all we can do. Dear Freya. I give you the gift of song. Your voice shall be the voices of angels in unison." Winter strokes Freya's head and then gently places her finger in the center of Freya's forehead. A surge of a white light leaves Winter's hand, passes through her finger, rests in Freya's forehead, and fades away. People awe at the magic. Summer wants to go next so she does.

"Hello there Freya. I will give you the gift of confidence and bravery. You will have more courage than any other man but know when it is time to be brave and when it is time to be smart." Summer presses her finger on Freya's head and a yellow light passes through and fades in Freya. Autumn rushes beside Spring and Spring let's her go next.

"Hello new friend. I want to give you the gift of intelligence. You will learn faster than others and be very talented in other things." Autumn's orange light fades within Freya.

Spring slowly makes her way to the side of the carriage as she carefully chooses her gift and then suddenly there is a huge blast of smoke and sounds of thunder in the room at the doorway. People are panicking and crouching in the big smoke cloud. Everyone runs to the thrones away from the smoke. Mothers and children stay in the back as men stay in front of them behind the baby carriage the baby carriage. King Ronald stands in front of his wife and the baby carriage to protects them. Queen Sadia grasps the king's arm and quickly cradles her child. Autumn runs to Summer and Summer picks her up and covers her face in her shoulder. Winter holds her stance and her hands turn into fists.

"Maryweather." Winter mumbles to the others.

Spring and Summer's faces turn into fear and they stand just behind Winter but in front of the king and queen. The smoke clears away and Summer, Spring, and Winter stand ready. Autumn is set down next to Spring and she hides behind her dress. The smoke reveals an old ugly woman with silver and white streaks in her long hair. The old woman has a big nose and wrinkles around her creepy smile. Her eyes small and purple and she's dressed in black velvet robes. The old woman carries a tall wooden cane with the shape of a dragon as a head and with a black purple crystal ball. The old woman stands tall and looks straight at Winter. She begins to slowly walk closer. Autumn begins to shake.

"A party and no one invited me?" the old lady speaks. Her voice is crisp and strict sounding. "Aww and you invited all my _friends_ but me. How could you Sadia? After all we have been through."

"You're not welcome anymore Maryweather. You're just a bitter old witch." Sadia says boldly but her voice shakes a little.

"Oh that hurts. If only I had a heart." Maryweather says sarcastically. The sound of her cane echoes.

"What do you want Maryweather?" Winter questions her with strength in her voice.

Maryweather stops walking in the center of the carpet pathway. "Can't I come to support my master's child?" Maryweather then notices something. "Oh I see. _They_ are now the new ladies-in-waiting to this little mortal. Oh I also see you're using your magic really well, sisters. Spring don't you look wonderful. Don't worry those whore houses will love you best."

Spring takes it like a slap in the face. "At least we can choose any age we want! At least we didn't turn into ugly witches who age!"

"How dare you Spring. After everything I've done for you. After everything I've done for all of you. Including you Sadia." Maryweather says in a calm voice. She sees Autumn. "Dear Autumn you've grown. Maybe you can join me someday."

"What do you want witch?" Winter shouts at the witch.

Maryweather turns her gaze away from Autumn and stares at Winter. "Oh you know the usual. As you can see I need another child to fulfill my youth. It seems I'm in the mood for...blue blood." She smiles at Sadia. Sadia squeezes the king's hand.

"If it is revenge you want you will never touch her!" Summer yells.

"Don't worry dear. The babe's not ripe enough yet. I came to give my gift." Maryweather slams her cane onto the ground The sound of thunder rings through people's ears and smoke comes from the dragon cane's mouth. "I give you a prediction- no a prophecy! -Given by my crystal." The smoke turns into a movie screen with an image of a woman with gold blond hair, lips as red as roses, and eyes with an unknown color. "When little Freya turns a ripe seventeen. She will prick her finger on my poisoned needle." the image shows the woman pricking her finger. "The venom, in the needle, will flow into her blue blood and will cause her to have no control of her body." the image shows the blond haired woman fall to the ground. "Then the venom will suck the youth of her and transfer it to me. Your precious Freya will then die and I will be beautiful again." the image then shows a grave with Freya's name on it. Maryweather laughs an evil laugh.

"No." Autumn mumbles to herself. "No...No." she says with the sounds of the crowd. "Noo! You cannot do this Maryweather!" Autumn shouts. Autumn steps away from Spring and points her finger at Maryweather. "You were once so kind. Nan`akunay!" A surge of wind tries to attack Maryweather.

Maryweather takes her robe and circles it to absorb the power. Then she reflects it back. It comes after Autumn and Autumn stares death in the face. Winter grabs Autumn and pushes both of them out of the way. They tumble in circles into the middle of the crowd and Winter hits her head on the floor. The surge power hits the stone wall and it leaves a huge hole. The crowd of people spread away from Autumn and Winter, unconscious. As Autumn gets up Maryweather speaks to her

"Fool! That will teach you to disrespect your elders!" Maryweather laughs at Autumn's angry face.

Autumn tries to wake Winter and check if she is dead or not. Without looking she says, "You are the fool Maryweather…what would he say now?"

Maryweather says nothing at this but closes her eyes calmly. With that thunder roars and Maryweather vanishes with the smoke behind her. Spring goes to Autumn and Winter to wake her up. Queen Sadia falls to her knees in fear she would faint. The king faces the guests, still in shock.

"My baby!" Sadia yells. Her face in Freya's blanket.

"Mistress do not worry. Maryweather will not harm a hair on that precious child. Spring has not yet given her gift." Winter gets up from her sleep. "Go on Spring."

"Can it get rid of the spell?" Sadia clasps her hands together and stares at Spring with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry mistress but Maryweather is too strong. But there is hope for I can give a special gift to make the spell better." Spring clasps her hands with the queen's.

Everyone clears a nice big circle in the middle of the room to give Spring room. Spring circles her wrist and snaps her hands to reveal a wand. The wand looks like a silver sword with a cone shaped handle, a light pink ribbon tied around a green crystal ball on top, and two jingle bells. Spring shakes the wand a little as if tapping someone with it on the shoulder. She circles it around her head to create a cloud of what seems like dust but it sparkles with many different shades of green. The dust cloud expands like an explosion and turns the room dark with a beam of light shining on Spring. The dust cloud circles over everyone's head like a spiral galaxy; its arms curve in delicacy. The sound of bells ring from her wand jingle with the delicacy. The room fills with sounds of awe and whispers of wonder in the silence.

Spring begins to speak, "My darling Freya, I wish I could do more but I'll try to do everything in my power to help you." She points her wand at the dust cloud above and then she gestures her wand to create shapes in the air and the shapes are dragged to the ground to form cloudy images. One image is of a woman with hair as blond as gold, lips as red as a rose, and eyes as mysterious and beautiful as the universe above. The woman image stands frozen as if it's a picture on a wall. The second image is of a jack spinner. The images begin to act a play as Spring guides them to their parts, "If Freya may prick her finger on a venom needle the venom will not work as quickly as Maryweather plans on. When a person pricks their finger the venom will travel slowly thought the body and keep the body in a mental sleep." The images play a similar scene from before; the woman pricking her finger and then falling down. Then image shows the woman on a bed. "The spell will be broken when Maryweather pricks her own finger and reverses the magic on Freya. Then a blue blood prince must transfer Freya's youth back to her." The image shows Maryweather pricking her own finger and then an explosion of bright light covers the room and the room is back to normal again. Spring sighs a relief sigh though it kills her inside that she can't do more but she's already used so much of her power. Summer aides to her side and she supports Spring's limping body.

"Is that all you can do?" Sadia snuggles her baby and caresses Freya's smooth cheek. Freya snuggle towards her mother as she sleeps soundly.

"I'm sorry mistress. She's just too powerful. As I was casting that spell I can feel the restraints of Maryweather. I wish I could do more." Spring is so tired and worn out she can't put away her wand. She allows Summer to guide her to the steps of the thrones and Spring leans on Summer as they sit.

"Do not fret Spring. I know how much you've done and I thank you for it." Sadia says without taking her eyes off of Freya.

The king wants this night to be special after all that has happened. He looks around the room of staring eyes. "Please come with us back to the party in the ballroom." The gestures to the doorway. Everyone starts moving to the ballroom in quick movements. The king aides his wife and tells her to take the baby back to the party. The queen trusts her husband and goes back to the party Before he goes he pleads to Spring to create a plan to stop the prophecy.

"Of course my grace." She bows to him and looks at Autumn. At this the king takes his leave with his baby.

"Oh what are we to do? What are we to do?" Summer paces back and forth sucking her nails, "Maryweather's sure to get her. That poor babe. Our poor babe!"

"We just need to put our heads together and think. What can we…ummm?" Winter comforts Summer. "We could!-uh…no that won't work." Winter taps her porcelain skin.

Spring jumps out of the king's throne. "We need a quiet place to think! That's what we need!" Spring uses her magic to become small. "Follow me." She gestures.

Winter and Summer turn into their small fairy form and follow Spring. Autumn tries to turn small but her dress gets caught on the throne. She pulls and pulls but it won't come off. Autumn uses her magic to cut the dress off but she accidentally cuts the arm of the throne too. Autumn realizes this and flees the scene following Winter. Spring leads them into a guest room with a wooden jewelry box with a lock and key. Spring opens the glass door, meant to hang necklaces inside, and holds the door for her sisters. Summer zooms in first and looks at the mirror inside the little compartment for necklaces. Winter and Autumn drag behind and sit down on a pendant left open on the floor of the compartment. Spring scans around the room for spies. She closes the door and uses her magic to lock the door and make the key disappear. Then magically blinds scroll down to hide the inside of the glass door. Spring relaxes on a necklace missing a jewel.

"I have an idea!" Summer turns from the mirror to face her sisters. "We could turn her into a tree! That way she can't prick her finger!"

"Yes that's true but will the tree survive through frost?" Spring suggests.

Summer sits in the hole of a blue sapphire ring and sighs. Winter paces the floor in deep thought.

"We need a plan that even Maryweather wouldn't think of. She knows we would do anything to hide the princess." Winter says. "But you know those skeletons of hers aren't to smart without their brain anymore. But we still need something!" Winter hits her fist to the palm of her other hand.

"Maryweather doesn't understand the abilities of love and care anymore. I miss the old Maryweather." Autumn whines to them.

"She used to be so kind. Taking care of us for all of those years. The perfect older sister." Summer reminisces.

"She would also take charge of everything. But all know she was closer to you Winter." Spring traces pictures on the cold surface of the ring.

"I know I know. But that was then and this is now-" Winter is interrupted by Autumn.

"That's it! A place where she wouldn't look! Where no one would know she's a princess!" Autumn shouts.

"Where? Where do you speak of?" Spring leans forward as if she can't hear Autumn's voice.

"In the forest! The forest next to the village, Thalia!" Autumn almost yells.

"Do you mean leaving her with mortals? Humans? Until her seventeenth birthday passes?" Summer asks with eagerness.

"Yes! Thalia is also near the castle she could disguise her herself as a family merchant and then go to the castle whenever she is needed. No one knows what she looks like up close right? Everyone only saw her wrapped in a blanket! Only the kings and queens of Cantara and Torell!" Autumn gets excited and starts to plan in her head.

"But so do the princes. What about them?" Summer asks.

"Then they know. We can set up something later." Autumn answers with excitement.

"But who are we gonna trust to leave Freya with?" Winter taps her head.

"Turn around." Autumn makes a spin gesture. They listen and face the mirror. With a spin of her hand Autumn uses magic to change the clothes of her sisters and hers into normal human clothes. "You see."

They admire their new clothing and hug each other. Plans and more plans come to their heads. They rush out of the jewelry box to join the party and they explain the plan to the king the next day. After careful planning to cover all the holes, arguments, doubts, and the secret messaging plans the king and queen reluctantly agree. The king sneaks the four fairies up to Freya's nursery, to avoid the servants and keep things a secret, to pack some things for the road. They would stay in the Thalia inn for a few nights until -for probably the last time- use magic to build a house but little by little to decrease suspicion. Quickly they go to their own rooms to pack what they need for at least one week.

Down in the royal master bedroom Sadia is cradling Freya as tightly as she can without suffocating her trying to relish the little time she has with her precious daughter. After trying so hard and trying so many times to have this feeling of a mother Freya is being taken away. Freya will never have a real relationship with her mother or father. Unknowingly tears just start to flow in Sadia's glassy eyes and they rapidly flow down her cheeks and until a single tear falls onto Freya's forehead she never notices she is crying. Sadia touches her fingertips to her tears and tries to wipe them away so that the final image of her mother is a happy one. Freya is handed over to her father and Sadia walks to the vanity and fingers through her jewels. Sadia unexpectedly finds the ring Ryan had given her as a friendship promise and Maryweather had one too. It was a yellow rose ring represented in gold and iron. It had a small pearl in the center of the rose and the iron base was shaped to look like a flower stem with patterned leaves. She reminisces the day like it was only yesterday.

"It's from the Swedish ocean." said RayRay as we admired the craftsmanship, "It's a yellow rose, meaning eternal friendship." He raised his to the sun and continued, "This is a promise okay girls? A promise that our friendship never ends and that we never lose ourselves to age!"

"I drink to that!" Sadia joked.

Back to reality Sadia continues her search through her jewelry. She stumbles upon many memories along the way but she finally finds it. The Amira Family heirloom that is given to their daughters on their eighteen birthday. It's a necklace with their family crest of the yellow gladiolus flower; the yellow gladiolus flower represents the strength of women and their growth in life. Sadia wraps the necklace in a white silk hankie and ties it with a purple hair ribbon. She hears Ronald whispering a conversation with Freya getting ready to let go of her.

Late in the hours when the moon is high in the starry sky, as everyone in the castle has fallen asleep, the king, queen, and the four fairies find themselves walking through the secret passage of the castle. Sadia holds Freya against her chest and her head tells her to walk slower but she knows she can't. Ronald comforts his wife arm in arm stroking his only child. Even Ronald's eyes begin to turn glassy but he must be strong for his family. Freya starts to get fussy and moves around in her gold threaded blanket. The four girls are holding one bag each except for Summer who has Freya's bag. Clutching her daughter for one of the last times Sadia let's her tears fall with every step she takes. With every step and every breath she breathes in kills her inside and her chest swells with pain. Her veins flow pain into her arms and stomach. Finally at the end of the long deep tunnel there's a wooden door with a lock and key on the door knob. Sadia kisses her baby goodbye and struggles deeply to give her to her own father. Ronald can feel the strain Sadia gives when she relishes even the smooth threads of the blanket. Ronald feels guilty of even holding his own daughter because he's taking her away from his wife. He kisses her feeling miserable even though deep inside he'll be able to see his daughter but he won't be able to sincerely connect with her. Reluctantly he gives his only child, his only daughter to Winter and hides the baby in her basket and covers Freya's face with a thin blanket and leaves as many air holes as she can leave. With a few more hugs to go around and more tears to fill up an entire lake, they attempt to take their leave but Sadia stops Spring short.

"Please take this." Sadia hands over the fabric bag to Spring, "A true memory to remember me by. Please give it to her when she's ready." Sadia encloses Spring's hand over it and places her hand on top.

Spring stares back into Sadia's eyes with a sincere look in her own. "I promise." Spring takes the bag and slowly slips her hand away.

Autumn unlocks the door and looks around for anyone. She says the "okay" and the four girls step out of the doorway. They walk out to find that the door is disguised as a boulder. With the trembling goodbyes and the painful separations the four fairies take baby Freya into the night to the inn safe for now.

With that the royal couple turn back to the other end of the tunnel. Sadia and Ronald look back at the door one more time and start the long walk home. The reality of the situation finally hits Sadia like a steel sword striking through her heart. Walking in with their baby and walking out empty handed is the worst feeling the royal couple ever endured. Ronald only had half a mind to keep his daughter with him but inside he knew it was best to be elsewhere. A bittersweet moment.

A bitter.

Sweet.

Moment.


	2. Chapter 2:Throughout Those Lovely Years

Chapter 2 Throughout Lovely Those Years

Summer, Winter, Autumn, and Spring all had to give up their beloved magic in their wands to get rid of suspicion and to make sure Maryweather can't find them. To the village of Thalia Freya is known as the adoptive child of market bakers named, Freira Nomble who lives in a two story cabin in the Thalia Woods. Her parents "died in a fire" and the "parents of the four sisters" have been taking care of her since Winter was a babe. Then when the four sisters' parents "died" Winter took over. For years the girls hid in the cottage pretending to children. Then when Freya was five Winter decided hiding like this wasn't healthy for Freya and took on the age of sixteen and decided to actually work in the market place. Spring took on the age of eleven and helps Winter with their new store in the market place. Summer decided that Freya needed a friend so she took the age of six and Autumn four. The village people call her by her "nickname" Freya. Freya secretly goes from in and out of the castle for monthly visits with her parents. Because no one knows what she looks like and because no one knows where she truly is there is no way for Maryweather to find her. But because of the prophecy everyone knows the princess has hair as blond as gold, lips as red as roses, and eyes as unusual as a rainy day in summer. Since Freya was able to understand what's happening around her she's known about everything.

_My life is layered out like a huge timeline. Plans are put to the test depending on years and my age. I was able to keep my first name but I still have little. I have little friends to none and I can't show my face not even my hair. Sometimes I can only show parts of my face and then others everything but my eyes. But my eyes must be changed to a different color by this magical water given to me by Winter. School is rough for me. Teachers and villagers think I have a sickness and must be wrapped in cloth. Every now and then I am made fun of but they don't know the whole story and I know that if they knew they wouldn't talk that way. I am Freya Saida Balthasar. Princess Freya Saida Balthasar of Amayeta._

At eight years old Freya has lived two different lives for a very long time now. In their little cabin, in the evening, Freya is sitting on the edge of a light blue threaded circle rug next to the lounge chair Winter is sitting in. Winter is reading Freya a book. Freya is wearing her long blond hair in a simple braid with a milk white ribbon at the bottom tie and is wearing her simple sap green play dress with cut sleeves for the hot summer sun. Winter reads, "...with love in her heart and a plan in her head Deya ran away from home to be with her love." Freya leans in with wonder in her glimmering turquoise eyes. "And the rest will be left for tomorrow." Winter closes the book with a low sounding slam.

Freya relaxes her tense body and slouches down on the floor. "Aww Winter read more please."

"No no that's enough for today. Besides we have to help the others at the market." Winter slowly gets up from the arm chair and walks to the kitchen to make more sweets for the market. "Freya dear, come and help me make some more bread."

Freya swiftly gets up and grabs some ingredients from the oak wood cabinets. She lays them out in an orderly fashion next to three bowls on the counter. Freya gently grabs three eggs from the basket she got at the market place and places them in one of the bowls of warm water. This is a secret trick they use to make treats more moist and last longer. Winter is getting the stone wall oven ready. She adds the kindle and pokes at it with an iron rod made for fire places.

Freya leans on the counter and asks, "Winter can you tell me why fairies don't age and how?"

Winter pauses for a moment and walks to the counter and starts sifting the flour. "Well for thousands of years fairies have lived through changes of the world. No one really knows why but we are able to live with agelessness. Once a fairy reaches the experience level of forty years that fairy can change itself into what ever age they want. Some fairies, like Autumn and Summer, gain the traits of the age they choose. For example, you notice how Autumn still acts younger than you but she's actually older? And how Summer and you are one year apart and have that special bond of friendship? But there is a way to lose that youth." Winter says calmly as she begins to add more ingredients.

"How?" Freya asks eager to learn more. She mixes the ingredients in the big bowl.

Winter looks at her for a brief moment knowing what this conversation is going to lead to. But she knows Freya is mature and it's about time she knows. "Well, when evil comes into a fairy's heart they turn into a witch and it's almost impossible to turn them back. Once a witch, they age like any other human but don't die of old age. So a witch's mission is to find children and take their youth." Winter gets herself ready for impact on the inside for what Freya's gonna say.

"Is that what happened to Maryweather? Your older sister? And that's why she's after me?" Freya mumbles a little at the end.

"Yes. That's what happened." Winter can't look at Freya. Afraid to see those lovely eyes suffering in such a small child. "_Why has this happened to such a wonderful girl. No one should have live and suffer like this. Living in constant fear everyday." _Winter keeps her tears inside.

Freya wants to ask one more question but Spring walks in with her cloth hood off but her cloth mask still on. They all must wear masks now to hide how they can't age and to hide themselves and Freya's identity from the world. Sometimes the girls just take off their masks, or just take of their hoods, and once in a while they take it all of. But Freya must wear a special kind of lipstick to hide her rose red lips and wear a veil cap to hide her gold hair. Spring clothes a basket of precious blueberries as she tries to close the door on the stubborn guest wind. Spring finally closes the door with a short groan and places the basket on the small coffee table. She unwraps her cloth, mask, and takes off her coat and puts it on the organized cupboard next to the door. Then she goes directly to Freya and hugs her a tight hug. She then faces Winter, "I can take over from here. Summer's gonna need help with Autumn wandering around. Autumn is still seven years old you know and Summer is only nine but it's a slow day so you better get over there quick. Oh and Fred is watching them."

"Okay I'll be there. Just finish up here." Winter grabs her coat, mask, and hood. She puts on her hood and coat fast as magic then crouches down to Freya's level, "Alright be good. I'll let Autumn and Summer come back to play with you. Love you." Winter kisses Freya's forehead.

"Love you too. Hahaha." Winter tickles her. Then with that Winter puts on her mask and walks out the door.

A nice cool breeze flies to the kitchen flowing through every strand of Spring's thick brown It's glowing radiance in the sunlight through the drawn windows. "Oh this is such a lovely spring day! My powers must be very strong today. Okay let's finish this up!" Spring bounces into place to make the bread. Spring has always been the beautiful one but as she grows into her teen years her beauty grows stronger and stronger every year. Ever since the store opened teenage boys and men have been asking Spring for marriage but everyone she refuses. Now fourteen her original features are coming back.

"Umm Spring?" Freya speaks up and takes a seat on a stool.

"Yes Freya darling?" Spring says without looking. Setting the bread dough to rise.

"...What made Maryweather evil and into a witch?" Freya spitted out.

Spring leaves her hands where they were when she was letting go of the bread pan. Frozen her body was and her eyes filled with surprise and terror.

"Winter told you didn't she?" Spring's voice trembled and she finally moved from the counter to face Freya. One hand placed on the counter and the other left hanging as the two girls stared at each other's eyes. Silence spoke for itself. Spring gave the fight in her head and opened up the locks in her heart. She sighed, "If Winter decided to tell you I guess that means she thought you were ready for the story."

Freya clutches the edges her of her stool and her body tenses for the impact. She breathes heavily.

"There is a secret we've all tried to keep from you including her mother. but it's time for you to know." Spring hesitates and sits herself down on another stool. She scoots toward Freya a little more. Freya takes Spring's hand and nods. "Your mother and Maryweather are connected together by a single thread. Maryweather is your mother's lady-in-waiting years ago."

Freya mouth widens. But she shakes it off to listen to the rest.

"In the kingdom of Torell, Sadia and Maryweather were best of friends. They were inseparable and Maryweather stayed the same age as Sadia. Sometimes they played with us but usually their bond was so strong they only had each other. They even had there one language and had a dog they both took care of. Some days they would have their fights but they usually made up pretty quick. So when your mother was about to turn seventeen..." Spring she pauses. "...your mother already had two suitors in pursuit of her hand in marriage. One was nicknamed Riley by Sadia. He was a nice young prince in his twenties and had the blondest that you'll ever see. The other suitor was a man the same age as Sadia but already a king whose fiancé died a few years back and his name was Randall.

When Sadia met with them she found the two young princes attractive. But the deal was to spend time with all of them. They were all so kind and sweet, some even cocky, and Sadia was having a lot of fun. Sadia tried her hardest to bring Maryweather on every date she was taken to and Maryweather went to almost everyone of them. When Sadia wasn't spending time with the princes Sadia would spend time with Maryweather and the other best friend by which they called RayRay. RayRay had the greenest eyes in the entire country and he had silky black hair. He was also seventeen, a prince, and they were all the best of friends. RayRay and Maryweather were very close and they both loved each other but neither of them would admit it and none of them knew how the other felt.

After a while the time to announce her husband was coming closer and closer. Sadia had become in love with Riley and he loved her but something Sadia couldn't under stand was keeping her back from her love for him. Well one day the three best friends were lazily lying down on that flowery hill they always played at near the Thalia forest. There is a huge old oak tree with many stories to tell and not many people went there because of an old village legend. Maryweather and the others would always play there. But later on Maryweather had to leave so she left the two of them alone..." Spring places the tip of her wand on Freya's forehead and tells her to close her eyes. Inside Freya's mind a movie played.

There is a wide meadow with yellowing tall grass with springtime daffodils and greenery. A gentle warm breeze tickles the petals of the flowers and bends the grass in a smooth jazz dance for two. The sky has a soft pastel colored look to it with creamy white clouds as if carefully painted by the wet bristles of a small paint brush.

RayRay plays with the tall grass plucking them and then gently placing the blades back. A small cooling breeze strokes the fair skin of Sadia and dances with her strands of blond hair. Sadia is lying down on her stomach supporting her self with her elbow on the pokey grass and her hand upon her delicate cheek. Her other arm, supporting her as well, plays with a yellow daffodil. Sadia sniffs it briefly and then sighs.

RayRay can tell there's something wrong with Sadia so he asks, "Sadie is there something wrong? Something on yer mind?

Sadia turns herself over on her back to get up. She lets out a slight groan as she lazily picks herself up and then sighs again." It's nothing...well...umm...hmmm. I just...I don't know." she puts her hands on her head as if trying to make the thoughts go away.

RayRay then definitely knows there's something wrong with Sadia. He takes her hands away from her head and holds her hands in his. They're fingers intertwine and Sadia finally gets her thoughts straight.

"It's Riley. You know how I love him right?" She looks into his green-lit eyes.

"Right..." RayRay urges her to go on politely. He takes her to sit and rest her back on the old oak tree. Sadia then feels relaxed and goes on

"Well I don't know what but something's keeping me from back. I mean...like I want to announce him as my husband but then for some reason my heart's telling me no. Then my heart tells me yes...ughh my heart's split in two." Sadia leans on RayRay, using him as a pillow.

Then as RayRay leans his head on Sadia's head he smells the fresh scent of lavender. They both lift their heads and smile. RayRay takes one look into the never-ending adventure in Sadia's eyes and the whole world seems to disappear. Then in that instant they both knew why Sadia couldn't truly fall in love with Riley because her heart also belongs to RayRay. Their hearts start to race in two beats per second faster faster. The wind blew past their faces brushing their skins and allowing threads of hair to float. Then it stopped as if adding more to the tension. _Ba bum. Ba bum. _Faster and faster the tempo went. _Ba bup ba bup ba bum. _Their faces lean closer and closer as seconds pass. Sadia is close enough to feel his breathing on her lips. Both did heavy breathing not fully prepared for what's to happen next. Then all at once their lips touch and a surge of energy flowed through their veins. The wind blew with force ripping the petals off of the wild flowers and the petals floated with the tornado-like flow of the wind as if floating with the flow of a gentle yet forceful river. The wind guides the petals in a formation of a tornado with the couple in the middle and the petals swirling and circling them. The different kinds of color and flower petals creates a shimmering rainbow as the sun ever so lightly shines behind them. Their lips part and they stare into each others eyes but the same question was going through their minds _What and how are we going to tell Maryweather?_

The movie ends and Spring continues the story. "The thing was that Maryweather saw the whole thing. She was going back to the hill to meet up with them and saw the kiss. Maryweather's heart was broken but she told herself it was okay and that she understood the situation but in her heart was hate and envy. Still Maryweather told Sadia it was okay but Sadia couldn't tell who she was going to marry. One day, close to the day Sadia was going to choose her groom, Sadia and Maryweather had a fight in the castle tower balcony. Maryweather brought up how Sadia took her love away. RayRay tried to break them up but the fight turned physical. Sadia pushed Maryweather near the edge of the balcony and she started to fall. RayRay leapt to save Maryweather and did but in the process RayRay was the one who fell to his death. Maryweather disappeared that day shouting revenge. Sadia married Riley, or Ronald, in the end and at RayRay's, or Rian's, funeral Sadia and everyone were surprised to see Maryweather come back as a witch. At the funeral Maryweather tried to take her revenge on Sadia but because we were there she left with a warning of returning. Many have tried to stop her but she became too powerful. Every...every now and then there is a child, of any age before eighteen, missing. Every now and then parents expect the worse..."

It's now clear to Freya. She now understands why everyone is doing what they can do and why they're willing to give up everything, including they're lives, just for the protection of princess. Spring takes Freya's hand to comfort the both of them. Freya then realizes she's not the only one who is suffering by the hand of an evil witch. That witch was once a humble sister to Spring and the others. To lose a sister from the evil in lust and to have that sister hunt down another creature they care deeply about must be heartbreaking.

Spring hides her true feelings by putting on a smile. With that they went on baking for their little shop in the plaza.

Four years later, at the age of twelve, Freya's life little by little had become a normal routine to everyone, including the villagers. In human time Autumn is eleven, Summer is thirteen, Spring is eighteen, and Winter twenty-three. Spring and Winter are now at their true features and many men of the village have also noticed that, especially for Spring. It is now also safe for Winter to look twenty but tell people she's older because it's normal for many women to want to look young. Some women are truly thirty but try to act and look eighteen.

_At the age of twelve I witnessed, for the first time, the hunger of a love struck man and how desperate they can get. It was so surprising and yet...I also, in the inside, yearned for a man to do that for me. At the age of twelve boys had found their way into my life and many have noticed the changes of features within our family. Even Autumn has some lookers every now and then._

On a breezy yet hot summer day the market place is still very busy. Many travelers and tourists have decided to take summer vacations into the country. The street is filled with people of many ages and varieties wonderingly scoping the different shops and meeting more people. Some travelers set up their own shops on the street selling precious and antique items from where they have traveled from. Freya is wearing a thin and airy, yet non revealing, mask and has her hair in a round red veil cap which still hides her hair but is shady enough to keep the sun out. Freya is helping out by cleaning the kitchen inside and away from the crowd. The others are wearing similar masks today but have decided to take them off because of he heat. Summer helps Freya out off her mask and puts on the only color lipstick that can hide her rose red lips, a lighter shade of red or a shade of coral red.

"Oh butternit! Your lips are just so red you don't need lipstick." Summer tries to gently dab lipstick on Freya's lips.

Freya smiles, "I know right. Unlike other women I don't need to pretty myself up." She gestures her hand dramatically as if powdering her face.

Summer snickers, "You mean like Cerrie Grenald in our class." Summer rolls her eyes as she adjusts her cap to align to the left and Freya fixes her own cap while laughing.

"That Cerrie Grenald! What did I ever do to her? It's not like I play with more guys on purpose. It doesn't mean I'm barbaric!" Freya sisses.

"Gee? I don't know some girls are just jealous of your beauty." Summer grabs Freya's hand.

"Yes the beauty of this mask on my face just matches the color of my dress!" Freya does a ridiculous pose to indicate a model.

"Haha Freya. Now let's go play." Summer takes hold of Freya's hand and Freya's clutches back.

The two girls step out of the kitchen ready to play outside in the meadow while doing some errands for Spring. The bakery is now a big part of Spring's life. She cherishes the time and makes most of the ideas for the little shop. The shop has a large and long table top counter like a bar with a few stools aligned with it. On the wall shows shelves of pastries and sweets people can order. There are a few tables and chairs here and there but people usually buy on-the-go in this village. The counter can be lifted to get out but you have to unhitch the little door under it. Once stepping out of the kitchen doorway Freya and Summer feel an awkward vibe as the shop door is closes revealing a slick man all cleaned up but seemed nervous. Autumn walks toward Freya and Summer to stand beside them. Something told the girls that this man wasn't a regular customer. The man was in his late thirties and it seemed like a daisy could scare the man. He was holding a bouquet of tiger lilies and suffocating them with his chest.

"Excuse me?" Summer tries to get the man's attention. She waits for a few moments but it, to Summer, it felt like forever. No answer and the room starts to feel even more awkward. "Excuse me?" Summer says a little louder but no answer. The man fixes his hair one more time panicking if it doesn't seem right to him. Instead of answering he mumbles to himself. Summer tries one more time and almost shouts, "Excuse me sir!"

The man almost has a heart attack as he places one hand on his heart and squeals. Freya, Summer, and Autumn look at each other trying not to laugh. The man looks around the room to find the voice he heard. He spots the group of girls behind the counter of the shop. Almost trembling he walks a little closer.

"Yes?" He says with a shaken voice.

Summer looks at him wondering if he even is a customer or if he even knew that this was a bakery. "Can I help you?"

The man is fixing his clothes again while mumbling to himself. After a while he realized what Summer had asked. "Hmm? Oh! Yes you can." Then he starts playing with the flower petals mumbling the words "pretty, pretty"

Silence. A bird passes through the window and Freya gets tired of waiting. "With?..."

"Hmm? Oh yes! Please...umm...what was it...Oh! Please get your sister." He asks Freya.

"I don't have a sister..." Freya says with a blank stare as if saying "What are you talking about?"

"Hmmmm...oh! You don't? Hmmm?" He ponders to himself. "You don't have a sister? You know umm...beautiful face with those dazzling eyes and that nice b- umm...and that works here?" His face turns red.

Summer now looks down on him. "You mean _my_ sister?" She says annoyed.

"Yes! Y-yes! Your sister!" The man jumps with excitement.

"...Which one?" Summer peers at him.

The man stops to think. "Umm...you know...oh what was her name?" He falters.

Freya sighs and drops her head while Autumn hides her laughs. Summer just looks at him.

_He doesn't even know her name or who her sisters are? This man is a joke!_ Summer thinks to herself. She sighs and then decides to cut him some slack.

"Spring! There's _another_ customer for you!" Summer shouts.

Spring comes out from the kitchen with a basket of bread wearing her smock and hair in a bun. She spots the man and goes from behind the counter to him. Spring sort of understands what the situation is. "Yes sir how may I help you?" she curtsies with the basket of bread.

The man melts inside but mumbles it off. He readies himself and goes down on one knee. Shaking, he tries to give Spring the flowers. Summer's hands go to her mouth and Freya steps forward with Autumn to get a closer look. Spring is surprised but has pity on the man for trying so hard.

The man's voice tremble and he can't look Spring in the eyes, "W-w-w-will y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-b-b-be m-my-" He pauses.

Spring can't watch anymore. Before he speaks again he stops him, "Stop!" she tries not to shout, "Please hold your tongue sir."

The man looks at Spring and drops the bouquet beside him. He listens.

"I'm flattered- really I am- but...it's just that.. I have more important things in my life right now and...and... Well? I don't know who you are sir." Spring admits.

The man looks at her with surprise realizing he never even spoke to her before. But after all that he begins to beg. "Please! Marry me!" Spring starts to walk back to the kitchen but the man tries to follow. "Please Sarah be my wife!"

"That's not my name!" Spring says to him in disgust but He pleads more. "I don't even know your name sir!" Spring lifts the counter to let herself back in the kitchen and then as the man tries to follow she slams it back in place.

"Wait Sharon wait!" the man says trying to lift the counter.

Freya then slams a basket full of jars of jam on his hands. He lets out a painful cry. "So sorry sir but only workers can be behind this counter." Freya snickers.

The man frees his hands but is now angered and tries to attack his way in. Freya shrieks as the man tries to leap over the counter to grab the girls. Summer starts to scream and desperately starts to throw fruit and pastries at him. The girls scream for help and try to throw things at him to make him back off.

"Get out! Get out!" Autumn starts to scream for Spring, "Ah! Spring help! AAHH!"

Spring runs out of the kitchen ready to pounce with a broom and tries to get the man away by hitting him with it. The man just won't give up and tries to speak while fighting his way through.

"Gah! Cherry wait! Ouch! OW!" He tries to grab for Spring.

Spring screams and gets angry. "That! Is! Not! My! Name!" She whacks him with the bottom of the broom. The straws on the broom scratches at the man's head.

Winter then walks in to see a mess play in front of her. Fred, who walked in with her, rushes to take the man away. Fred restrains the man and the man still insists to ask the same question to Spring.

"Wait! Wait!" the man and Fred start to loosen up. "Please..._Samantha_ will you marry me?"

Spring looks at him and then slaps him with the broom. The man starts to go crazy again. Fred drags him outside and the man tries to take hold of Winter's clothing but she backs away and runs beside Spring, Once the man is gone everyone let's out a sigh of relief. Spring turns around in a mixture of anger and of annoyance.

She grunts, "Why is it always the crazies? Ugh!" She begins to mumble and walk back to the kitchen.

Winter looks towards the group of girls waiting for what to do next. Winter sighs and gives the girls the okay to go play until the sun goes down and be on time for supper. The girls with smiles rush outside to the meadow to play as long as they can. Winter goes into the kitchen to help out Spring and to prepare for the other customers.

Down near where Freya lives is a meadow filled with tall grass and beautiful wildflowers. The meadow is gated by tall dark trees so children never really go beyond the forest. But if you go deeper into the forest to the east there lives Freya's home. There is a legend about the northern part of the meadow that has been passed down for many years. In the northern part of the meadow lives an old oak tree on top of a grassy hill where the daffodils grow. There once was a couple who confessed their love for each other right as the daffodils bloomed. Then the man suddenly died when he was picking flowers for his new bride. The woman was so sad she became evil and then became a ghost! Now just as the daffodils begin to bloom if there is a child playing there the ghost kidnaps them never to be seen again. Freya and the others never really cared about that legend because on the inside the old oak tree had better stories to tell then an untrue version of what happened on that hill. It seemed that only Freya and the others were the bravest children to play there. Their only greatest fear was Maryweather anyways and her minions are still looking into other countries.

Summer dramatically rips off her cap and mask. She let's out a happy sigh as she breaths in the cool fresh air, letting her hair flow with the wind. Autumn takes off her cap and runs against the wind to see the veil fly like a dragon. Freya lies against the bark of the old oak tree and watches the clouds go by making shapes. Autumn snaps off her mask and sits down in a grassy patch where she can't harm the daffodils. It's almost time for the daffodils to whither for summer. Summer has full energy because of the season and she's starts to dance around with the wind.

"I wish it was always like this!" Summer says to the sky. She feels the warm sun's rays on her skin and her skin absorbs the energy into her body.

Freya gets up but stays into the shade of tree, "I always wish that." She touches the rough and scratchy skin of the oak tree. Freya admires the beauty of the tree. It's been here for more years than Freya's mother's parents. So many stories this tree can tell if it could talk. Freya tries to feel the life within the tree to see if she can truly communicate with it.

Summer let's herself fall back knowing the grass would be a protective pillow. She let's out a sigh, "Freya come play!"

Autumn starts picking flowers to make a crown, "Come play Freya!"

Freya steps away from the tree to dance with Summer as Autumn makes five flower reeds. Little did they know there was someone watching them. Another boy looking to be the same age as Freya. He has light brown hair down to the bottom of his ears and dark swirl brown eyes. He has smooth tan skin that compliments his surrounding facial features such as his big cat eyes and small and bunny-like nose. This boy was hiding behind the oak tree when Freya and the others came. He sees everything by peeking from behind the tree. The boy is surprised to see girls playing around here because of the legend. He starts to listen to their conversation.

_It's those Nomble girls! Wow who would ever think this is where they run off to. They don't have their masks on? This is the first time I've ever seen them without it! _the boy mumbles to himself.

"Ugh! Goodbye dreaded mask and cap!" Freya says as she dances around with the wind. She tears off the mask and cap throwing them aside the oak tree. She laughs around with Summer and Autumn watches from where she sits. Freya's hair flies with the breeze and the sun tips touch her skin ever so lightly. She closes her eyes and spins around in circles with her arms out.

The boy sees this all in slow motion, this is the first time he's ever seen Freya fully. His heart starts to pound louder and louder as she spins around and round. Then Summer takes Freya's and Autumn's hands to spin in a circle as the wind circles with them and the flowers seem to dance as well. To the boy he can't believe he's witnessing three girls right in front of him. The boy wants to get a closer look so he steps further away from the tree. The girls rest themselves by lying down except for Freya who prefers to stand. As Summer lies down she sees the boy and quickly gets up.

"Ah! Someone's there!" Summer points at the boy. She scrambles to find her mask.

Freya follows where Summer is pointing to see the boy scrambling to get behind the tree. She then realizes she needs her mask too so she rushes to the tree to get it. There the boy peeks from behind the tree to become face to face with Freya. Freya quickly runs back to Summer holding the mask with her hand. The boy comes out from behind the tree and he faces the three girls. Autumn is still sitting on the grass and they're all just staring.

"Umm...you guys are the Nomble girls right?" The boy shouts from his side. "The ones in my school?"

Summer nods ready to pounce while Freya watches for any sudden movements. In everyone's head they're saying the same thing, "Shit!"

"...Well...wow this is the first time I've seen your faces." the boy smiles.

"What's it to you?" Freya shouts back.

"...Well...umm...you guys look nice." the boy smiles and laughs. He walk away from the tree closer to them.

Summer and Freya let their guards down because it seems this boy doesn't know the legend. Summer and the others walk to the boy, "What's your name boy?"

The boy is now at least three feet away from them and feels comfortable around them, "Edwin. Edwin Reed. Pleasure to meet ya!" Edwin offers his hand.

Summer accepts the hand roughly and curtsies, "Pleasure's all mine."

Eventually the three girls trust Edwin enough to play with him without wearing their masks. Soon the sun begins to dip into the mountains far away and it's almost time for them to go home. Freya and the other girls start to get ready to leave while Edwin silently watches. Freya notices this.

"Don't you have to go home Edwin? It's almost supper time." Freya asks as Summer adjusts her hat for her.

Edwin thinks for a while and then answers, "Well my parents aren't home tonight." He draws circles with his foot on the grass.

Summer, Autumn, and Freya glance at each other and they agree with what each one is thinking. Summer is the one to tell him, "If you want..." she pauses embarrassingly, "You can come to our house for supper." Summer spits out.

Edwin's eyes light up and he smiles. "Yes! Thank you!" he jumps with excitement.

The four of them walk together side by side into the east side of the forest. They walk beside a little river following it for their destination. Halfway there Edwin starts to wonder why are they walking in the woods right before it gets dark. The trees are becoming harder and harder to see, the moon is becoming brighter and brighter, and the sun is growing dimmer and dimmer. The girls sing a song they made up so they can remember the way home. It was like a little code with a soothing beat to it. Edwin listens in wonder and thinks to himself how the Nomble girls aren't like others. As the girls sing the sun begins to disappear and it gets hard for them to see but the girls keep on going as if they know what they're doing without getting lost.

Edwin begins to watch with curiosity, "Umm...so where do you guys live anyway?" There is no answer the girls keep singing their song and then the sunlight is gone.

The moon is their only source of light and this makes Edwin panic. Freya reaches for Edwin's hand and guides him thought the dark forest. Edwin grows silent and is so amazed that a girl is holding his hand. Soon up ahead there is some light and Edwin sees the small cottage at the edge of the creek. The girls drag Edwin inside giggling and running. Once inside the doorway Winter comes to greet them and she's surprised to see that there's a strange boy with them. She's also wondering why they're not wearing their masks around him.

_Again with the strange mishaps?_ Winter thinks.

"Why, who do we have here?" Winter clasps her hand together. "Hmm? Someone of your stature Freya?" Winter teases the girls.

Freya gets annoyed by this and puts her foot down. "No. He's a new friend." Freya hints to Winter.

"Yes! Can he stay for supper? Huh? Please?" Autumn tugs on Winter's arm.

"His parents are not home and he needs to eat." Summer adds to the pressure.

"Well...Autumn..." Winter pauses glancing at everyone's pleasing faces and sighs, "Spring? Please set one more plate at the table...we have a guest. And...he can... stay over tonight too."

Everyone cheers inside but they all wait for the exception Winter might say. Edwin looks at Winter with wide eyes to ease her condition for him. Winter sighs as she glances at everyone's faces, filled with hope.

"But." Winter pauses. "He has to stay downstairs...he is a boy after all and this is a girl's house..."

"Sure thing miss!" Edwin's arm is wrapped around by Autumn and she forces him upstairs while Summer and Freya linger to the kitchen with Winter.

Freya watches Edwin gets dragged up the stairs with a smile and talks back to Summer. Edwin looks back and smiles at Freya. Autumn gets tired of pulling Edwin and realizes he's looking at something so she stops and notices it's just Freya. With one tug Edwin is back up the stairs stumbling over the steps. Freya and Summer look back at the stairs giggling at Edwin. Winter turns back, thinking there were two girls following behind her, to see that they haven't moved from the opening of the staircase. She laughs to herself.

"Hey. Hey!" Winter calls from the corner turn to the kitchen to get their attention.

Freya and Summer awake from their stupor and rush back to Winter's side. Winter stares at them slightly wondering what's got them in a daze. Her hands, that were on her hips at that time, moves into crossed-arms and she tilts her head as if it would change her perspective into theirs.

"A friend huh?" Winter remarks tilting her head back and loosening her stance a little.

Freya and Summer glimpse at each other wondering what the other is thinking. Without saying anything more they follow behind Winter to help Spring in the kitchen. Before Spring can ask any questions Freya explains everything in under a few minutes and heads straight to the mixture in a pot on the kitchen stove noticing it's the cheese for Spring's Savory Bread. Spring returns to her work with making the rabbit but when there's an awkward silence between this family they don't go by silent instead they find a way to have fun. As Freya takes the cheese off the stove she makes a beat with her spoon and pot. Summer answers back by closing the cabinets a few more times. Winter chops the cabbage in a beat of three and then slides the knife and cabbage to create a sound. This same beat repeats with different kinds of skills and utensils when Autumn comes in with Edwin she starts dancing with him. Spring cuts in and dances with Autumn while Edwin offers his hand to Freya. Timidly she accepts and they dance the _Ceilidh _while the rest clap their hands to create the fast acting beat. The _Ceilidh _is an old village couple dance that can be danced with a couple or in a group; it's meant for women and men pairs. Edwin makes a mistake and instead he takes Freya's hands in his and they skip in circles. Laughter fills the room and then, as it died down, they all realize the food is ready. Edwin helps set up the table as Spring let's dessert sit. Edwin sets down five plates on top of the maple top table and Freya lights up three candles to brighten the room. Winter and Autumn carry the food to the dining table and set it as presentable as possible. Soon their all sitting together and eating; just having a good time.

Spring is the first to question Edwin, "So...Edwin. Tell us about yourself. Such as how old are you?"

Edwin hesitates a little and it seems the attention makes him nervous. "Well I'm twelve years old and I go to school with Freya and Summer" he pauses to collect his thoughts, "Umm I also create wood figurines."

Spring was drinking from her water when Edwin said he creates wood figurines she immediately stops drinking to speak. "Really? Such as...?"

"Oh. Umm I do animals and things like that. Anything that I like or find intriguing." Edwin plays with his fork.

"So what about your parents? Where are they?" Winter asks.

Edwin seems to choke about this. He tries to find the right words, "Well, my dad is a logger and...my parents are..." Edwin pauses and gives up trying to escape the truth, " are not here anymore...they died...sometime ago."

The girls seem to have walked into a touchy subject and stay quiet. They all have sympathy for Edwin.

"They died in a fire. I now live with a neighbor and their children." Edwin tries not to make it seem it bothers him. "They think I'm with friends right now and now thanks to you it's true."

"I'm sorry." It's the only words Summer can make out.

"It's alright." Edwin says with a grin.

After a while laughter and conversations start to fill the room again; telling embarrassing yet funny stories about each other and others. To end the night Spring takes out her chocolate bread pudding and serves everyone as they plead for more. Autumn starts to yawn after a while and it signals Spring it's time for bed. Freya goes to set up a bed for Edwin and he helps her.

Later that night Edwin is sitting on top of his bed/couch admiring the decor in the living room with the dim light of the candle. Everyone else seems to be sleeping because of the faint sound of snores. Edwin wonders which Nomble girl the snores are coming from. Edwin laughs to himself thinking that snoring may be one of the flaws the beautiful Spring has. After a few minutes Edwin hears light foot steps and spots another dim candle light coming down the stairs. Freya pops out in her blue night gown with a smile on her face. Edwin relaxes a little and invites Freya to sit with him on the couch. Freya agrees and makes herself comfortable next to Edwin. The dim lights of the two candles creates enough light to see each others faces.

Edwin decides to speak first, "You Nomble girls are a strange bunch. No ones knows where you all disappear to, where you live or what you look like. I've never been this deep in the forest before."

"I know. We're all just a strange bunch of girls. Only to be seen at school together or at the bakery together." Freya admits.

"You're not that strange to me. You all are just who you are but your partly normal." Edwin jokes.

"Thank you?" Freya grins. She's thinking to herself for a moment and then looks outside the window at the night starry sky. "Come with me." Freya drags Edwin to the door.

"Where are we goin-" Edwin is shushed by Freya. They creep outside the door to the grassy planes.

The grass patch is the only grass patch with the moon light shining through the only open spot in the clumps of trees. Freya takes Edwin there and tells him to look with her. Freya searches for something around the bushes and she rustles through one of them. Edwin looks over trying to see what she's trying to get. She pops out with a small red daisy almost about to wilt because of the change in seasons. Freya runs to the middle of the grass patch and Edwin follows behind her. She lies down and commands Edwin to do the same. He lies down and looks up at the sky and sees the full moon alone floating up there. Once they're comfortable Freya looks at Edwin with a smile.

"Watch this." She throws up the red daisy into the air. "Give an offering and..!"

The ground begins to shift as if they can feel the Earth turning and then stars begin to appear one by one shedding an glorious white light. Edwin's eyes grow wide as adrenaline runs through his veins he grabs hold of the grass trying to hold himself down. How beautiful it is and what a sight it is. Edwin looks over at Freya and she looks at him they laugh and grin at each other.

"Freya?" Edwin asks as he looks back at the stars twinkling back at him.

"Hmm?" Freya answers back. "What is it?"

Edwin takes her wrist and raises to the sky, "May this be the beginning of a new path in life."

Freya nods back in agreement.

_School was always the hardest for myself and my ladies-in-waiting, or my friends. I never really got along with any other girls besides Summer and Autumn in school so I made friends with most boys. They thought my wraps and hoods to be interesting and mysterious instead of weird or freaky like the other girls thought. Girls were cruel and harsh towards us but Summer always says they are just jealous because boys preferred to talk to us instead of others. My only true friends are my family and Edwin. _

Thalia had only one school for children in the village for the ages of 5-13 girls and 5-14 for boys. Schools higher than that are abroad and for boys only. The little school has little resources, one huge room for all ages, and one teacher. There is a total of 21 students, consisting of 13 girls and 8 boys- with the whole ratio of boys fighting to befriend the Nomble girls.

Today during break Summer, Autumn, and Freya walk the thin fence lining the small school grounds. They walk down a hill until the school is no longer seen clearly, to their usual spot. Freya scans side to side for anyone lingering behind and sighs.

"Summer even without our hoods today our wraps absorb all the heat! Why is it so hot in the beginning of Autumn?" Freya sits on the thirsty grass as Autumn twirls in circles in the corner of her eye, "Your last year Summer…how could I survive another year in this prison?"

"They are just jealous Freya! Those girls should see under those wraps and then they would grovel for your presence!" Summer lifts Freya's chin and winks.

"I'm not a princess or something you know." Freya turns her head away from Summer's eyes and rests her head in her hand.

Summer moves to face Freya and leans down to Freya's level, "You are a princess. They just don't understand that." Summer says sweetly.

Freya smiles and parts her lips to say something but is interrupted by a tiny voice calling out for Freya. Turning towards the voice Summer and Freya see it's only Edric Pheena, a classmate.

"Freya!" he calls with a shy voice and gestures her to come over behind a tree.

Summer gestures Freya to go and goes to stop Autumn from twirling to give some privacy. Instead of going away they hide by a nearby tree to do some snooping. Autumn giggles and Summer muffles her laughs a little too hard.

Edric writes in the dirt with his shoes and bites his lower lip. Edric is a nice friend of the Nomble girls and one of the first to befriend them. He is the same age as Summer and has that smile everybody loves and it so happens Freya thought so too. Edric takes his time putting his words together before he speaks. Freya stays calm and collected as she curiously awaits his message.

"See Freya…we have been friends for a while now and well…I was wondering if…if… if you and Summer would accompany me at the Balthasar Festival?" Edric spat out the last part as if he was forcing the words out.

Freya stood puzzled for a moment and slowly analyzed the clues to reach a conclusion that his real goal. Freya was excited knowing Summer had an eye for him.

"Yes we would but I will check with Winter first." she pleasantly grins.

Edric nods with a smile that could heal a million souls, takes Freya's hand, and puts something in it. He whispers something in her ear and then Edric runs off before Freya could say anything. Summer and Autumn comes rushing in knowing Freya knew she was spying. Without a word they all crowd Freya's hand as she opens it. Summer parts her lips in awe, Freya's eyes widen, and Autumn raises a hand to her lips with giggles.

"What did you get huh?" a voice too familiar calls out.

Summer quickly snatches the item and switches it with a trinket from the shop. Freya goes along with Summer's plan and puts her hands behind her back. Even though Autumn is now eleven she still has the heart of a child and holds Summer's hand behind their skirts.

"Nothing of your importance Cerrie!" Summer snaps at the girl with cherry red hair.

"_More time wasted on the foolery of gossip…" _Freya thinks_._

Cerrie Grenald is the leader of all girls in the school, of course. She was the prettiest, richest, and the most confident of them all. Cerrie has hair almost at red as Summer and always has on the newest fashion. Cerrie believes every man grovel at her feet, even at her age! She also believes she claims anything of value, including Edric and the other boys, or she claims anything from Freya.

Cerrie had her large group of minions with her. "If it is important then it requires me." Cerrie gloats. "I saw the whole scene Freya. I thought I said to leave my items alone?"

"You can't claim people without power Cerrie. You are not a princess." Freya says it calmly with evil in her voice. Freya clenches her hands into fists behind her, using all of her power to restrain herself.

"My father, the noble of this village, I practically own this village so everything is mine including you!" Cerrie gloats once again.

"_Revenge is a sin but if it wasn't I would make you my slave forever because __**I**_ _am the princess here! Oh dear lord forgive me for my wrongful thoughts…" _Freya thinks in pain_._

Cerrie makes one of her minions walk up and remove the item from behind Freya's back. Freya still resists but allows the minion to take the trinket from her hand. When the minion shows the trinket to Cerrie she boasts a laugh, "I knew he would never seek you that way!"

Autumn sighs in relief but quickly hides it. A minion has seen it before anyone else did and decides t speak up. "Why you so relieved?"

Cerrie puts two and two together and acts fast, "Check all of them now!" Cerrie searches them herself and forcefully opens Summer's hands. Cerrie's snaky smile curls into an evil grin and snatches it from Summer. She pushes Autumn down as she passes with mockery and Summer tries to throw a punch but Cerrie's minions restrain everyone. Cerrie sees the item is the silver feather on a chain with a letter attached to it. In the Amayeta culture people, mostly men, show feelings by giving specific colored items, a silver feather represents a promise, yellow or red flowers mean friendship, sapphires are used for engagements, diamonds are insults because diamonds are valuable but it ruins the lands to get to it.

Cerrie rips open the letter and reads it intensely with anger. Halfway through smiles and decides to start over to read out loud for everyone to hear. "Oh this is priceless!" Cerrie laughs and reads the letter, "Dear _Summer_, I have had-"

"Stop it Cerrie it is not for your eyes! It is Summer's property!" Autumn yells but Cerrie ignores.

"-feelings for you ever since Freya introduced us. Sadly I am moving away to Herritage Village for a few years at the end of the year. I-"

"Go to hell!" Summer yells and is muffled as she tries to shake her restraints.

Cerrie continues louder, "-I was wondering if you would accept this silver feather and promise to wait for me until I get back? Please give me your answer at the Festival. Forever Yours No Matter What, Edric Dellian." Cerrie laughs again, "I see now! I always knew Freya could never have someone groveling for her! As for Summer, you know that this is only an act. Edric was probably forced to play a nasty trick on you and he would never love that way!"

Summer holds in her tears and the restraints on her arms grow tight as she fights with all her might.

Kicking in anger Freya finally says what is on her mind, "You shrewd devil! You evil old witch! You are just a jealous poor drama queen with no life who knows _nobody!_ likes you!" Breathing heavily from all her fighting and yelling Freya regrets her words.

In extreme anger Cerrie slaps Freya. Summer escapes from her restraints and slaps Cerrie with all her might and Cerrie pushes her down to the floor. Her minion quickly keep Summer down on the ground and do the same to Freya.

"It is time to take these stupid outfits off!" Cerrie begins taking of Summer's mask and veil.

Summer and Freya resist while Autumn begs and cries for them to stop. Autumn begins yelling for help as the girls shake her to be quiet. When Cerrie is done undressing Summer she moves to Freya. Summer and Autumn begin to resist more and even Summer starts calling for help.

"Stay away from me!" Freya calls out.

Cerrie grabs Freya's mask and Freya tries desperately to slow the process down.

"Get away from her!" Edwin says from afar as he sprints toward the group of girls.

"Get off of them!" Edric shouts running behind Edwin.

Cerrie does not listen and keeps trying to rip the mask off. Edwin pushes Cerrie aside with no hesitation and Edric begins pulling girls off of Summer, Freya, and Autumn. Finally the crowd breaks apart and the boys help the girls to their feet. Edwin turns to Cerrie and burns holes in her eyes.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this Cerrie and your precious father!" Edric shouts as he helps Summer pick up all her loose clothing. "Get out of here!" he shouts at the crowd of girls. The crowd flees the scene and Edric turns his attention back to Summer, "Are you okay? Where did they hurt you? Do you want me to get somebody?"

"I am fine. I am okay. Thank you Edric" Summer calms him down and hugs him.

Edwin does the same to Autumn and Freya. Autumn wipes away the tears and allows Edwin to check on Freya a little more. Autumn spots something on the ground and realizes it is the silver feather on the chain. Autumn interrupts Summer and Edric to hand Summer the necklace. Summer puts it on symbolizing her agreement in the promise.

Summer looks at Freya and they have a conversation without words but through eye contact. Summer nods at the end of the conversation. Freya turns to Edwin and whispers in his ear, "Edwin…come to dinner tonight…we need to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3: Alluring Beginnings

**Chapter 3 Alluring Beginnings **

**Four more years later. In the streets of the market place it's packed with customers and people are trying to squeeze through. Freya and Summer have baskets onto of their heads as they try to squeeze through just to get to the shop. Left to right people bump into each other and try to pass one another saying "excuse me or sorry". Freya is wearing a thick brown mask and a gray hood today with a thick coat to keep the chilly winter breeze out. Summer is wearing the same thing but with fall colors. At this time of the year people don't notice anything different about the Nomble girls because everyone else seems to be wearing the same thing. The open spaced shop, next door to the left, seems to have new comers. At the shop to the right is an open fruit store where Fred Ganning and his wife, Sarah work. The store is just a building with a very large counter where Fred acts as a cashier and baskets of fruit. There's a door next to the counter for "employees only" for Fred and his family to go through. **

**Freya and Summer stop at the wide maple counter resting their baskets and themselves on it. Fred catches them in the corner of his eye and waves to them. Freya and Summer walk up to Fred and glance around to find the fruit they need**

**"Hey there Fred. Can we have three peaches and four cherries?" Summer asks.**

**Fred rushes to grab what Summer asks for. He puts them in the baskets for her and she pays him the correct amount.**

**"Busy huh?" Freya asks.**

**"Woah yeah! The festival is coming up! The annual Firefly Festival honoring Amayeta's princess's birth week. This year is the Princess's 17th birthday. Many people want to celebrate and count down to midnight!" Fred says with enthusiasm.**

**"Really? I never realized?" Freya says laughing inside.**

**"You know what they say? She has hair as blond as gold, lips as red as rose, and eyes as blue-green as algae." Fred gestures to his hair, eyes, and lips. "Even more blue-green than your eyes sweetheart!"**

**"Wow! She must be beautiful." Summer flickers her eyes at Freya.**

**Freya gives a smirk at Summer and tells Fred thanks again before she turns to the bakery. Summer skips behind her giggling and tries to hide it. Finally at the door of the bakery they open the door and set the baskets on the counter. Sighing in relief they put on their aprons and continue their duty behind the counter and in the kitchen. Freya stands the counter with Summer. Like an assembly line Freya takes the orders and Summer tells the orders to Winter and Spring who cook in the kitchen. Summer takes the finished order from the kitchen, or occasionally the already finished dish from the shelves, and hands them to people waiting to pick up their orders. Autumn waiters the customers willing to eat inside the shop, doing the same job as Summer but just a little different. **

**Edwin walks through the door and with bag around his shoulder. Summer locates him and waves him to get behind the counter and into the kitchen. Freya checks to see if there are anymore customers before going into the kitchen with Summer. Autumn rushes behind them and locks the counter. In the kitchen everyone knows what it means when Edwin has his bag with him. Edwin let's everyone get comfortable before rummaging through his bag. He takes out a new wooden figurine freshly painted and freshly dried. It's an extremely detailed wood of a summer flower, or the calla lily. It's large petal beautifully whittled to have a smooth creamy white surface and the flower looks so much like the real thing. The girls "ooo" and "ahhh" at the wooden structure caressing it. **

**"Edwin it's so alluring! It looks like the real thing without the stem!" Autumn squeals as she examines it.**

**"Thank you Autumn. But I'm going to hold off on the stem for a while." Edwin fishes for imperfections.**

**Freya gives back the figure to Edwin and before they go back to the front of the shop they take a small break in the kitchen. Winter relaxes in a chair and Summer slumps on the kitchen counter.**

**"I see there's new movers next door." Summer starts the conversation. She pulls her coat in closer to keep the cold out. Summer hates the cold.**

**"Yes I met with the owner. His name is Gregg Turner and his wife is adorable. I believe they have a young boy." Winter explains.**

**Freya claps her hands together in happiness and hops in pace a little. "We should give them a present."**

**"Sure! I'll make something for the boy." Autumn volunteers. She goes to Spring's huge recipe book and tries to find something cute and delicious to make for the boy.**

**"I'll work the front of the house while you guys cook. Edwin can you help?" Freya pats her apron to dust off any flour and walks toward the door. In a few seconds she's gone.**

**Edwin tries puts on an apron but has a little trouble putting it on and in the end gives up when Summer comes to help him. She starts to tie a knot. "So what are you gonna give her?" she smiles behind him.**

**Edwin grows silent turning his head to face Summer and the others looking back at him for answers. "W-what do you mean?" he gulps.**

**"You know what we mean." Winter smirks at Edwin. "What are you gonna give her?" Winter rests her head on her hands and has a snaky look in her eyes.**

**Summer finishes the knot and walks in front of Edwin to be face to face with him and glares at him with an "I know what your hiding look". She crosses her arms across her chest and puts all her weight on her right leg relaxing herself a bit. Edwin tries to study everyone's faces to see if they seem to all know too. Edwin tries to back up but Summer cocks up an eyebrow and it makes him nervous. Edwin bites his bottom lip and starts to falter. Saved by the bell Freya pushes open the door and there's a grumpy male voice yelling in the background.**

**"Edwin help! It's another one!" Freya pants from the doorway as the male voice demands for Summer. Suddenly a pastry hits Freya on her right temple on her head. Anger grows in Freya's eyes and her lips turn into a fake yet scary smile. In her head she's saying **_**Oh you are going to pay for that! **_**She points at Summer, "Don't come out it's a violent one." Freya grabs a wooden spoon from her apron pocket and marches away from the door. **

**Edwin looks back at Summer, who is still facing him. Summer cocks her eyebrow at him. Edwin tries to move out of her way but where Edwin goes she goes. Then she gives up and lets him pass. Edwin tries to open the kitchen door but as he does a black rubber boot flies at him and scrapes against the surface of his right ear. **

"**Hey don't throw things!" Freya's voice muffles in the background. **

**Winter picks up the broom and calls for Edwin, "Edwin!" Edwin follows her voice and Winter throws him the broom. "Good luck!" she says with a grin.**

**Reluctantly Edwin moves away from the safety of the door and uses the broom for protection. As the door closes after him he shouts, "Sir put that down!"**

**Winter and Spring chuckle with laughter and Autumn stays busy with her present. Summer doesn't listen to Freya and decides to help out. Winter decides to sit for a while and have a serious conversation with Spring while Autumn is occupied. **

"**Ah I feel so refined in this winter chill! But anyway we are going to the castle today and there will be new guests today. The trusted princes of Cantara and Torell are coming this week for the marriage tradition. But again instead of three suitors it will be two. It seems Prince Channer's older brother has dropped out of the competition by orders of his father. Rumors say the king saw his youngest more fit and that his eldest seemed to be "wandering off course" if you know what I mean. But he and his trusted fellow soldiers will accompany us today as a guardians, or soldiers, and is sworn to secrecy to protect us." Winter speaks in a low tone.**

"**Another man with wandering eyes. What is the fellow's name, this elder prince?" Spring smirks.**

"**Cane Charleston of Cantara. I have heard he became a grand military leader. His Majesty has protected quite a lot for his mining kingdom." Winter samples a bit of Spring's new recipe for sweet bread. **

"**That does not make up for his wanderings. Another muscle head for the boat. What of Her Majesty's suitor, the Channer fellow?" **

"**Channer Charleston of Cantara. Diligence, agility, intelligence, street smarts, and loves horses. He is going to break hearts that one." Winter winks and grins.**

"**We need more of those. Oh how about the Kingsley child? Does Torell have a promising future?" Spring snaps out of her fantasy.**

"**Ahhh. That one…Leonard Kingsley of Torell…that boy. Such a boy that one, very innocent to the world outside of his castle. But he is a saint and a free spirit; very promising to Torell."**

"**The outside world can be cruel to a boy. It is better he believes in fantasy for now until reality hits him into being a man." Spring sighs.**

**Spring and Winter space out for a moment or two with mixed emotions. Spring and Winter stare at Autumn and her energy. Autumn is still working very hard on her gift to the young boy next door. Autumn is now fifteen and is developing into her original behaviors of her original age. A body has finally shaped itself to hug her new clothes and boys, or men, have finally started to fight or fancy her. **

**The two fairies are interrupted by a huge sound of crashing in the other room. Everyone in the kitchen, besides Autumn respond and run to the other room.**

"**My goodness sir please get out!" Summer shouts from the other room.**

**Autumn grins a bit and continues her work, "Oh this child will love this new treat!" **

**Winter makes everyone, including Edwin, stand side by side and preps them on their looks by straightening wraps and masks. Autumn helps Edwin get some pastry pieces out of his hair and clothes from the little incident earlier. Summer puffs out the ruffles in her skirt and Winter makes Freya hold the present for the new neighbors. In an orderly line they set off to the store next door. With Winter in the lead with her bonnet on she makes everyone look normal in their clothing. The store belonged to new blacksmiths/weaponry sellers, Gregg and Flora Turner. The group walk into the shop and Winter greets the man behind the counter with a welcoming hello.**

"**Good morrow Mr. Turner! I have brought the family this time." Winter presents everyone with a wave of her arm. "Oh and yes we brought a little something special for you from our shop."**

**Mr. Turner is a portly man with age on his side, a gray mustache, and a receding hair line. His shop was clean and very warm for this season and very welcoming.**

"**Good morrow Mr. Turner. My name is Freya and I have a present for you." Freya hands him the basket of goodies. "It's a new recipe." Freya takes Summer's basket and hands it to Mr. Turner too, "For your wife."**

**Mr. Turner, delighted, calls for his wife and son, "Flora! Austin! The neighbors are here to greet us! Oh what are your names darlings?"**

"**I am Summer."**

"**And I am Spring. Oh and this is our friend Edwin." Spring introduces him as he waves hello.**

**Mrs. Turner is almost as portly and stout as Mr. Turner but little shorter. Her gray hair tied in a tight bun and the smell of warm lavender fills the room as she walks in. **

"**Flora a gift for you from the new neighbors!" Mr. Turner happily gives his wife the decorated basket of goods.**

**Summer pushes Autumn forward and she shyly offers her present, "Uh- hem- this is for the your son." Autumn gives a warm smile.**

**Mrs. Turner excitingly calls for her son to hurry and that their neighbors have arrived. Autumn's eyes, expecting a boy in his ages ranging from 5-8, dilate by the sight of a boy ranging from 15-18. Austin has clean cut dirty blond hair with creamy green eyes. Austin towers over his parents and makes Autumn look shorter than she really is and is very broad.**

"**Austin, the nice neighbors from next door have brought you a gift!" Mrs. Turner beckons her son. **

**Wiping his hands clean with a rag he holds his hand out, "Nice to meet you. I have seen you around."**

"**Really? Well, this is for you. I made it myself but it is actually Spring's recipe." Autumn takes his hand and hands him his gift.**

"**Wow! Thank you." Austin smile as if he has never had a present before. He puts it down for now to continue their conversation.**

**Meanwhile Freya takes Edwin a little bit farther away from the group and their conversations. She whispers, "Edwin are you able to go with me today? It is about time you meet my parents."**

"**Of course!" Edwin whispers back, "I would never miss meeting the king and queen on personal grounds!"**

"**Oh fine I guess you are not there for me then? You are supposed to have one of the first opinions!"**

**Edwin giggles but sees her joke bittersweet for it would not be fair if Edwin had a say in her choosing. Then he sees Winter make a signal it is time to go and he sees Summer and the others snickering at each other. **_**Girls are weird…**_

**Going through the secret tunnels can be cramped, damp, and an invasion of personal space. Everyone huddles together to keep from getting lost as Winter leads the way with a low lighting torch. Edwin lingers behind analyzing the traits and landscape of the dark tunnel. Freya gestures him to walk faster or he'll get lost and probably die. The walk through the tunnels are long and everyone thirsts for sunlight at the end. The end of the tunnel the group is walking through is a narrow door big enough for one person at a time and leads Freya's room, or the guest room in the left wing. **

**After going through the narrow door Edwin examines Freya's enormous room. It is the size of his entire house but his home was pretty tiny. The decoration is simple elegant and proper like a princess' room and but there is no windows and there is a lock and peephole on the grand double doors. As Autumn has mentioned, her and the other's rooms are all next door and they all connect with each other Winter gives Edwin two keys and a gold pin with the royal emblem, one key for his room two down to the right, one key for the connecting doors and Freya's front door, and the royal pin for access anywhere. With instructions to stay close Edwin is sent to his room for more investigating. **

**Being in a large room by yourself is lonesome and quiet but relaxing. Edwin is unpacking his small amount of luggage. He takes out his unfinished figurines and whittles his details with a variety of different knives and tools. As h carves tiny eyes in an unfinished face he hears a knock on the connective door and he quickly hides the figurines.**

"**Come on in." Edwin invites the visitor.**

**As the door opens Summer pops her head in and soon the rest of her body. Closing the door quietly she goes to sit by Edwin on the bed. **

"**Why are you dressed like that?" Edwin examines her clothing.**

"**These are my normal clothes. You know my non-human fashion." Summer teases and poses.**

**Summer is wearing a bright yellow dress cut up the side with two white flowers resting on her left waist. The dress shows her legs and her arms, which is very unusual in mortal fashion. There are flowers surprisingly intertwined into her red ribbon hair and parts are braided or tied with flowers. As Edwin examines he sees her necklace and smiles. **

"**You still have it huh?" Edwin pokes at it. "How many more months?"**

**Summer touches the necklace gently and plays with the silver feather. "One weeks actually…he wanted to be here for the Festival."**

"**Do you think you can wait until then?" Edwin asks.**

"**It is only one weeks…"**

"**A lot can happen in one week."**

"**The promise was to wait until he came back and then we can both make our choices then." **

"**Was there something you wanted Summer? You know you did come in here." Edwin asks to move the conversation.**

"**Oh right! Get ready now! There are clothes in the wardrobe." Summer pulls him from the bed and pulls him toward the closet. **

**Edwin's mind wanders into old memories as Summer speaks to him. Like the day they all told him the truth. The real reason why they wear the weird clothing and why it seems Winter hardly ages. Ever since then he has been more closer to this family than ever.**

"**Edwin pay attention!" Summer shakes him into reality.**

**The doors to the conference room are wide and eerie looking. There are no windows in the hallway leading to it so there is very little light. Freya push opens he door revealing a room almost similar to the throne room with more thrones. There are small windows placed randomly on the walls to allow enough light in but also to keep secrecy in. Sitting in beautifully ornamented and extravagant thrones are the King and Queen themselves. Freya swiftly walks toward to parents to give them hugs and they embrace her with glee. The giant doors close with a **_**Boom!**_

"**Freya we have missed you so!" Queen Sadia replies.**

"**Oh mother me to you." Freya moves to her father and curtsies. "Hello father."**

**King Ronald opens his arms to his daughter, "Come here my child you have grown so beautiful and elegant." Ronald spots Edwin among the group of fairies, "Why dear child what friend have you brought? Is this the friend you all have been telling me about?"**

"**Yes Your Majesty, this is Edwin Reed." Autumn answers.**

**Summer pushes Edwin to speak up. "Ugh. Uh- Hello Your Majesty. It is a great honor meeting you and your queen." Edwin bows.**

"**The honor is all mine. You have protected my daughter and her ladies-in-waiting and as well as befriended them in a way no one else can. Thank you lad." The King bows back. "Please everyone get comfortable and we will invite our other guests in."**

**Everyone goes to their specific thrones and an extra one was brought in for Edwin. With everybody comfortable Spring goes to command to bring the guests of honor. As she sits back down the door begins to creak open with a mass of royalty walking in a proper manner. **

**The first to walk in are the new royal Guardians, or bodyguards, for Freya in silver armor bearing Cantara emblems. They walk in with their head held high and their aura says they think they are better than everyone else. In the middle of the Guardians is Cane of Cantara, who has brown hair cut for a knight, angry black eyes, and broad muscles and body. The small mass breaks apart to either side of the room, Cantara or Torell. Once the knights get close enough to the thrones they all kneel, making everyone behind them do the same.**

**Cane speaks first, "Your Majesty, it is an honor to have been chosen to serve under your daughter and to protect her along with my most trusted men." They all stand up on their feet and Cane introduces the knights, with only 3 in counting, pointing to his right, "This is Raymond Hall of Cantara, one of the greatest warriors I have seen." pointing to his left, "Greyson Archer of Cantara, awarded by my father for his efforts in battle for his kingdom."**

**Spring whispers to Autumn, "In other words, he picked his best friend and some guy his daddy told him to bring along."**

**The Guardians move away and give the floor to the kings and queens of Cantara and Torell. Before speaking they exchange bows and curtsies in respect for the king and queen of Amayeta. **

**King Richmond Charleston IX of Cantara decides to speak first, "I would like to thank you Ronald for allowing this tradition to happen. This will be the 50th**** year, including yourselves, that a neighboring prince or princess to married to rule along side the child of Amayeta." Richmond smiles at this. **

**Giving the floor to his neighboring kingdom, Torell, Richmond bows to King Elroy Kingsley III. As King Elroy speaks Freya scans the room for her suitors but they are hiding behind groups of people. Instead Freya notices Cane's wandering eyes lurking where they shouldn't. **

**Freya's father tries to sneak a whisper to his daughter, "I have not told the Guardians about your whereabouts outside the castle. The princes shall care for you in the village. But do not let down your guard or your disguises. That way you can have a little bit a privacy." he winks. **

**When Freya begins to pay attention again she realizes King Elroy's speech is finished.**

"**Bring them forth." King Ronald gestures with a wave of his hand.**

**Freya gets lost in thought and hardly pays attention to what they look like and what they are wearing. Crowds begin to spread apart as two young men come forward as commanded. Both dressed for the part in their kingdom's emblems and colors and both men seem promising. The one on the left speaks first with a strong yet gentle voice.**

"**Hello Your Majesty, Your Highness, Milady", he nods, "I am Channer Charleston, prince of Cantara. It is my greatest honor that I have the chance to be by your daughter's side." Channer bows.**

**Channer has dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes. He has a small body for someone wearing bigger padding but is carrying heavy equipment on himself. Channer is particularly shorter than a man his age, 18. **

**The young man net to him begins to speak, "Royalty of Amayeta, I am Prince Leonard Kingsley II of Torell. I thank you for allowing me into your kingdom with open arms and for trusting me with your daughter."**

**Leonard has gentle aqua blue eyes with mocha colored hair and a wonderful smile. His emotions can be shown by his face and his face shows his personality. Leonard is much bigger than Channer despite being younger and seems to love observing the things around him. **

**King Ronald ponders for a moment and then says, "You may all speak amongst yourselves." with a wave of his hand everyone in the room begins to mingle. Ronald tells his daughter to speak with the knights first.**

**Freya obeys with wonder but shakes her thoughts away as Edwin stays by her side. Winter pulls up behind her and whispers in her ear, "He is not testing you but your suitors in patience."**

**Freya turns back with confusion, "How did you…?"**

**Winter pats her head and walks ahead to the knights waiting impatiently. Cane bows as he stares into the eyes of Spring. Winter interrupts purposely and gives her hand instead. Cane awakens from his stupor and tries to show gracefulness in his greeting. He kisses Winter's hand and tries to quickly move on as he learns her name. But Freya follows Winter's lead and steps in front too. Cane could never refuse to greet the princess so he asks for her hand. Freya gives it reluctantly and feels awkward as Cane stares back at Spring. Before Autumn could interrupt too Cane tries to nicely shove her aside to get to Spring. Autumn decides to greet the other knights instead of waiting for his ungrateful greeting. **

**Greyson Archer is very kind and bends down from his escalating height to Autumn's level so he can correctly greet her. But Raymond Hall has the same personality as his friend Cane and creepily eyes Winter as he kisses her hand.**

**Cane creates a big scene as he greets Spring, "Ah! Milady it seems we are both here to protect and care for the princess."**

"**I am sorry to inform you Sir Charleston but Milady is the princess. I am a madam." Spring isn't flattered or amused.**

"**Ah! A modest Lady indeed!" Cane tries to charm but Spring has no trouble rolling her eyes as she takes her hand away. **

**Spring moves on to the tall Greyson Archer, "Mr. Archer." Spring offers her hand.**

"**Madam. Do you mind if we do call you Milady?" Archer asks politely.**

"**I am sorry but no. We must stay true to the facts." Spring replies.**

"**Huh. Finally a kind knight." Edwin whispers to Freya and she giggles.**

**Archer bows away and allows the ladies to move on to the other guests. Winter sighs as if she has been holding her breath for an hour. Spring cocks an eyebrow and hums a teasing tune. Winter gracefully shakes off Spring false accusations and whispers something in her ear. Freya wants to listen in so she walks as she leans in on Winter but bumps into somebody's hard torso and metal breast plate and almost falls over as a **_**Bang! **_**echoes in the room. Freya raises her hand to her throbbing forehead as a pair of icy hands take hold of her shoulders to keep her from falling over. There are many gasps and whispers in the crowd as they all look through each other**

**A moderately low voice in an unfamiliar accent speaks with sincerity, "Are you alright Your Highness?" **

**Freya's eyelids wrinkle closed and open slowly to see the owner of the voice, "Oh yes I am. I am so clumsy." Freya grunts as she waves a hand to ward off people saying she's okay. "It was not your faul-…t" Freya falters as she stares into the broad breast plate and scans upward to see the face of Leonard smiling back at her. He looked much larger against Freya's petite body. Edwin stays out of the conversation to avoid awkwardness. **

**Leonard steps back and bows without removing his eyes from Freya's, "A wonderful greeting Princess." **

**Freya curtsies and offers her hand, "Charmed, Prince Leonard." Freya blushes about how Leonard as turned an awkward situation into a funnier one. She goes closer to him and whispers a thank you. Leonard's lips curl into a grin.**

**Freya looks around and sees another handsome face behind a cluster of people staring back at her. A feeling of déjà vu rushes through her skin as the eyes of Channer stare back at her. Freya realizes exactly why her stomach has just flipped and why her heart has just fluttered. Freya curtsies and excuses herself from Leonard as she rushes past a crowd of guests. Slightly panting when she faces in front of Channer Freya remembers her manners and curtsies. Rising from her curtsy as fast as she could Freya finally speaks, "Um-excuse me but…you told me your name was Caden correct?" Freya's eyes sparkle.**

**Summer stops herself in her place before turning her head towards Freya when she hears that name. Autumn's breath is taken away and places her hand on her heart to see if it was still beating. **

**Channer looks surprise for a second but the question sinks into his brain, "…Bright-eyes?" **

**Freya's eyes sparkle even more as they widen and she immediately hugs him. Her face resting on the cold metal breast plate and she smiles. Summer and Autumn push aside the crowd and Autumn joins the hug too. Summer sees the staring crowd but joins the hug also. Channer's face is confused but grins and pats Freya on the top of her hair. Winter and Spring smile with surprise. More whispers and little conversations erupt in the room. A path opens in the crowd and King Ronald walks through with Queen Sadia on his arm. **

"**Freya," King Ronald calls for his daughter. **

**Freya, Summer, and Autumn abruptly end the hugging session leaving Channer in an awkward position. Freya looks down but gives a small sign to talk in private. King Ronald sees the tiny signal and waves everyone but Leonard, Channer, The Guardian Knights, Edwin, Freya, and the ladies-in-waiting. **

**With the room empty everything felt more awkward and no one really knew what to say. King Ronald clears his throat giving a signal to Freya.**

"**Uh-oh right! Well Father it is a funny story…well…" Freya collects her thoughts.**

**Channer interrupts, "I'll explain…well when I was a little boy I was grown up hearing about the princess. Umm-I was so excited I snuck onto one of the cargo wagons to Torell when I heard it would stop by here. When I got here I got lost in the woods. I ended up in a meadow and that's when I met well Bright-eyes."**

"**At the time he didn't know who we were and we didn't know who he was." Winter adds.**

"**We played with him for a few days and let him sleep over…" Spring also explains.**

"**Then one day he just said he needed to go and we never saw him again." Summer brings back the memories in her mind.**

"**More than eight years ago." Freya says with a gentle voice. "He never knew our names. Just little nicknames…"**

"**Bright-eyes, Sunshine, Breezy, Nana, and Starlight." Channer names then all.**

"**Incredible…" Edwin says without thinking. When he sees everyone's stares he tries to explain himself, "I mean…destiny is a funny thing…"**

"**It is a funny thing." Leonard says, "No fair you got a head start." he jokes.**

"**True…hmmm. You may take her for the first day." Channer gives his hand out for a handshake. **

**Freya shove Channer but needs to use a little more force than usual, "I am not an item, Deron!"**

**King Ronald stares needles into Freya and Freya apologizes for her un-mannerly behavior and she believes living with commoners has changed her demeanor. Realizing how she is already comfortable enough to even touch a man she finally notices the jealously a father has. King Ronald has this creepy grin on his lips and he whispers something to his wife. **

**King Ronald claps his hands, "The decision has been made! The tradition starts today! Decide amongst yourselves." Ronald offers his arm to Sadia, "Come it is time for us to go."**

**Sadia accepts his arm but turns back as they leave, "Good luck sweeties." Sadia continues out the door.**

**Silence once again and again nobody has anything to say but Freya. "Is this all just a big game to everyone?"**

'**Yes. Yes it is." Channer states. "So anyway…the first thing I wanted to do when I got here was to go back to the bakery so…may we all go?"**

**Leonard has a blank expression on his face, "…Bay-ker-ry?…What is that?"**

_**The plan is for us, the women and Edwin, to return to the bakery and to meet the Princes there. The Princes must not reveal their royalty to anyone especially since no one has seen the princes ever before. These three kingdoms have spent many years threading plans together to make this tradition go smoothly. The Guardian Knights are here to make sure nothing goes wrong in the village so they are constantly making rounds everywhere in the village markets. For me, this adventure is very exciting for I have never had contact with people outside my kingdom except for Deron but that doesn't count. I really am like my mother and now I understand what she felt. But I hope I don't wander from my tradition and it doesn't end the same way.**_

**Deep within the dense forest next to the village, Gaia Valley, lives a great castle made of blackened bricks surrounded by the black abnormal branches of burnt-barked trees. There is no grass because of the lack of sunlight and the dirt is mostly covered by boulders and pebbles of all kinds. Withered branches cling to the walls of the castle with all their might and the grand gateway seems more like the entrance to a death-row prison building with 4inch thick steel bars. Every time the wind blows through the building and the trees it sounds as if a man is wailing from deep within the castle. **

**Unexpectedly there is the sound of crunching of crisp dark violet leaves on the bare earth. A little girl no more than the age of seven is twirling with the wind and she gesturing someone to walk faster. Out of the trees walks a skeleton creature with rotting bones and a loose fitting helmet. The skeleton drags his hands on the soil and is missing his lower jaw, one of his ribs, and his eyes are like hollow holes dug into the earth by gophers. **

**The little girl laughs and plays with the wind and through her eyes the black dark forest is a meadow with cherry colored flowers and fresh tall green grass. To her the skeleton creature is a blond-haired prince with a breath-taking smile. **


End file.
